Conventional middleware application solutions, i.e., serverless application frameworks, can provide interfaces that allow applications to interact with various backend systems. These conventional middleware applications solutions, however, have several disadvantages. For instance, conventional middleware applications solution frameworks are typically unable to prevent middleware application developers from malicious harvesting of tokens that are used to access other backend systems. Conventional middleware applications solutions are also typically unable to regulate or prescribe operations to middleware application developers what actions will be performed by applications when interacting with backend systems.